


Waiting a Long Time

by GothamGalPals



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Showers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGalPals/pseuds/GothamGalPals
Summary: Poison Ivy confesses her love to Harley.Harley has a little bit of trouble accepting this.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Waiting a Long Time

It was another day in the life of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Yet again, Harley had come to Ivy’s door with tears in her eyes following a break up with the Joker. Ivy always did her best to comfort Harley. Currently, Ivy had poured Harley a bowl of cereal and was watching cartoons with her.

But the truth was Ivy saw herself as much more than Harley’s best friend and caretaker. Despite her claims of hatred for the human race, she had fallen in love with Harley Quinn. Of course, she had yet to vocalize these feelings. But all the time they spent together was making it more and more difficult to hide it.

Right when Harley’s program went to commercial break she saw a chance. She didn’t care if Harley loved her back or not. All Ivy wanted was to tell the truth to Harley.

“Hey Harl. Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah Red? What is it?”

“Well Harley…” Ivy hesitated for a moment. “I just what you to know that I’m in love with you.”

“Aww, I love ya too.” Harley looked back at the TV without a second thought. “There’s a reason you’re my best friend.”

Ivy’s hands involuntarily clenched into fists when Harley called them best friends. “Actually Harl… I was thinking… I like to think of you as a little more than that.”

“More than- What’re you talkin’ about, Red?” Harley looked back to Ivy.

“Don’t you see it, Harl? All this time we spend together, it’s made me realize something. I want every day to be like this. You and me, looking out for each other, living together under one roof. I think you’re a beautiful woman and I love you, okay.”

“I… I… You’re serious?”

“Yes Harley, I’m serious. Do you love me back, Harl?”

“Uh…” Harley froze, she looked into Ivy’s face. It was the sincerest she ever looked. “No! No, no, no, no!”

“Harley wha-” an expression of pure shock overcame Ivy.

“No!” without another wood Harley stood up from the couch and dashed out of the living room. She hurried into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, soon curling up in a ball on the floor.

Harley had no idea what just happened. She liked Ivy a whole lot but she never imagined anything romantic happening between them. Some nights she liked the way Ivy held her in her arms, the way she said she’d always be there. But Harley’s mind could never leave the man she’d abandoned a normal life for. She would always think of herself as belonging to the Joker.

Just as Harley began to cry she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

“Harl… Can I come in? I think I came on a little too strong back there.”

“Yeh- Yeah… Come in.”

The door creaked open and Harley was greeted by Ivy standing over her.

“Harl, I’m so sorry. You don’t have to love me back, okay? I just… I just want us to be friends.” Ivy leaned down and spoke softly to Harley.

“No, I- I wanna be all romantic with you… At least I think so. You’re so pretty and nice and perfect but- But I’m scared…” Harley whimpered.

“Scared of what?”

“I don’t know. Myself, I guess. I’m afraid of what Mr. J will think of me…”

“He’s got his claws sunk into you good, doesn’t he?”

Harley nodded a little bit, she hated having to admit that there was anything wrong between her and the Joker.

“Red, would having sex with you feel weird?”

“Just because I’m in love with you doesn’t mean we have to have sex. There’s more to romance than that.”

“Okay… That’s good. I don’t- I don’t think I could bring myself to do it. I dunno what Mr. J would do to me if you ‘n me had sex. Besides, I’m pretty sure I’m straight anyway.”

Ivy sighed and patted Harley on the back. “I just want you to feel better okay. I’m sorry I said anything about being in love with you.”

“Okay…” Harley wiped some tears away from her face. “Can I have some more time alone?”

“Anything you want, Harley.” Ivy nodded. “I’ll be in my room if you need anything. Again, I’m so sorry for making things weird. You’ll always be my best friend.”

“Thanks…” Harley smiled and started standing up. “I’m gonna take a shower. Then we can talk.”

“Alright, good. You do that.” Ivy nodded again and turned around, leaving the room.

Once Ivy was gone, Harley sighed and closed the door. After taking a few deep breathes Harley began taking off her clothes. She stepped into the shower and closed the curtains behind her. The water turned on and washed over her.

“Ahh…” Harley felt calmer when the water touched her skin. As she picked up the soap and began to wash herself, Harley’s mind went to Ivy.

She thought about Ivy’s kindness, how she always treated her injuries, made sure she was comfortable before going to bed, gave her almost anything she asked her. Truly, it seemed that Ivy was the kindest woman Harley ever met. Sometimes Harley felt like she took advantage of that kindness. But those moments were rare.

Her mind wandered from what was inside Ivy to what was on the outside. Ivy had a beautiful body, Harley would freely admit. But she never found herself sexualizing her friend. Until now, at least. Harley closed her eyes and she imagined touching all the curves of Ivy’s naked body. Her plump lips, her bare breasts. Something about Ivy’s confession earlier had stirred something inside Harley. She was so distracted in her fantasy that Harley barely noticed her own hand wandering down her body until it was between her legs.

“Pam…” Harley stopped focusing on washing herself. Instead, she leaned forward against the shower wall with one hand as the steady torrent of water bathed her. Her other hand was already between her legs, lightly rubbing her vaginal lips.

Harley’s breathing got heavier and she began to become more cognizant of what she was doing. Her fantasies about Ivy became more intimate. Now she imagined both her and Ivy were naked. They were kissing, touching each other, their bodies were intimately pressed against each other.

All the fantasies became too much for Harley. She turned off the water and hopped out of the shower. She didn’t even bother to dry off or even cover herself in a towel as she left the bathroom and ran over to Ivy’s room.

“Pam! Pammy! I wanna talk to you.”

Harley opened up the door and saw Ivy on her bed, reading a book. Ivy noticed Harley standing in the doorway, naked and dripping wet.

“Harl, are you okay?” Ivy put down the book and got out of bed.

“Pam, I- I love ya, okay!” Harley went over to Ivy and pulled her into a hug. “Mr. J doesn’t care about me, I know… I can’t get away from him. But you care about me so much and I appreciate that.”

“Okay, uh, Harley, let’s slow down. You need to dry off.” Ivy pried Harley away from her. “Then we can have a serious talk, alright?”

“Uh huh, sure…” Harley nodded.

“Go sit down on the bed, I’ll be back with a towel.”

Harley nodded and went over to the bed, sitting down while Ivy left the room. Moments later, Ivy returned carrying a towel with her.

“Here you go Harl, dry off and tell me what’s on your mind.” Ivy handed the towel off to Harley who immediately went about drying herself.

“What’s on my mind? Well... I guess I love ya too, okay Red?” Harley smiled up at Ivy. “Sometimes it feels like you’ll do anything for me. And, I’ll be honest, sometimes when we’re snugglin’ up by the TV, it makes me feel happier than anything me and Mr. J do together. I... I never really thought I was into girls but, well, here we are.” She finished drying her naked body and put the towel by her side.

“Harley, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this moment.” Ivy beamed with joy at Harley’s confession. She took the towel and hung it up on the door. “So Harl, now what do you wanna do?”

“Well… Do you think we could mess around… Experiment… Whatever?” Harley felt face flush red again with embarrassment.

“Of course. Have anything particular in mind?”

“I dunno… Uh, maybe you could start by gettin’ naked too. It feels weird being the only one.”

“Sure thing…” Ivy had dressed in casual wear for walking around the house, a T-shirt and some panties, which made it very easy to take off. She didn’t make a big show out of it, quickly stripping out of the clothes. Her smooth green body was completely on display for Harley. “Now what, Harl?”

“Uh…” Harley stared for a moment. This wasn’t her first time seeing Ivy naked, but this was the first time it was in a sexual context. “Wanna make out?”

“Sure.” Ivy nodded and got closer to Harley. “You’re adorable when you’re nervous. But you shouldn’t be. We’ve been friends for years, I promise to make sure you’re comfortable while we’re doing this.”

“Shut up ‘n kiss me… Heh, I always wanted to say that.” Harley smirked and pulled Ivy in closer. And just like that, their lips collided together. It wasn’t a new experience for Harley. She’d kissed a woman before in her more carefree university days. But never before had she been so sure that she loved the person she was kissing so much.

The kiss continued for a little while longer with Ivy leaning forward more and more until she was lying on top of Harley and Harley was lying flat on the bed. Eventually, Ivy pulled the kiss away and grinned at Harley.

“So Harl, how was it…”

“Perfect!” Harley wrapped up Ivy in a big hug. “I wanna go further, Pammy. Mind takin’ charge. You’re the first gal I’ve gone this far with.”

“Gladly…” Ivy leaned in and kissed Harley on the lips again. “Let’s get comfortable and then we can have some real fun.”

She got off of Harley and beckoned her further on to the bed. Harley got herself comfortable with her back against some pillows.

“Okay, I’m ready. Show me what you got.” Harley could swear she felt herself shaking with eager anticipation.

Ivy nodded and grabbed Harley by the legs, spreading them wider. She was already wet with arousal.

“So, Harl, is it okay if I eat you out?”

“Oh, yes please! I don’t think anyone’s ever done that to me before.”

“Well, I’m glad to be your first.”

Without another word, Ivy went back in and started licking Harley’s folds. She was gentle as she dragged her tongue along the other woman’s slit.

Harley closed her eyes as Ivy’s tongue worked its magic. She wasn’t lying when she said she’d never been eaten out before. She’d tried propositioning Mr. J but he always refused. He didn’t like doing anything that he perceived as being subservient to her and she never bothered to ask any of her college boyfriends. But right now Harley was enjoying herself a whole lot. Especially when Ivy’s tongue made it to her clit.

“Red… Oh, wow…” Harley mumbled somewhat incoherently. Her hand reached down and touched the top of Ivy’s head, playing with her red locks.

Ivy was pleased with Harley’s reaction to her cunnilingus. She moved her mouth lower and stuck her tongue fully into Harley, teasing her inner walls with it. Her hand reached up to play with Harley’s clit while her tongue was busy.

The noises Harley made grew sharper and more high pitched. She was rapidly approaching an orgasm already. Harley shifted around her legs a bit but still kept them spread wide as she felt the pressure building up. Within a matter of seconds the tightening inside her was over and a small splash of her fluids hit Ivy’s face. Harley heaved a relieved sigh, taking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“Wow… You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” Ivy smirked as soon as she pulled her head away from between Harley’s legs. She trailed kisses all along Harley’s body, first her thighs, then her stomach, her breasts, her neck, and finally her lips. “Mmm…”

Harley held the kiss, tasting a bit of herself on Ivy’s lips. As soon as they broke off the kiss Harley giggled and helped Ivy wipe off her face.

“So Pammy… Want me to do you now?” Harley smiled.

“If you think you’re up to it… This is your first time with a woman.” Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley.

“Good point…” Harley sighed. “I don’t think I’m ready to lick any pussy. Seems kinda intimidatin’. I can fingerbang ya somethin’ good though. Trust me, I practice on myself a lot.”

“In that case show me what you got.”

Harley nodded and directed Ivy to get into position with her back against the pillows and her legs spread. She leaned in and kissed Ivy on the lips again. It felt a lot nicer than when she kissed Mr. J. The Joker always treated loving her like a chore but it really felt like Ivy loved her back.

“Mmm, I think I’m really gonna like bein’ your girlfriend, Pammy.” Harley reached her hand down between Ivy’s legs and started rubbing her already wet slit.

Ivy relaxed under the touch of Harley’s gentle fingers. Soon, Harley pushed her index finger into Ivy and started picking up speed.

“Not too rough, Harl… Take it easy.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s- It’s just your first time is all. Try rubbing my clitoris too.”

“Okay…” Harley shifted around her position a bit more and used her left hand to rub and sometimes lightly pinch Ivy’s clit. While doing this, she also inserted her middle finger into Ivy.

Ivy practically felt herself melting into the pillow as Harley sent waves of pleasure coursing through her. With one last gasp, Ivy shuddered and leaned back into the pillows as she reached orgasm.

“Oh god, Harley… I had no idea how much I needed that.” Ivy sighed, feeling Harley’s fingers come out of her.

“No problem, Red… I had fun with that too.” Harley got under the sheets with Ivy and cuddled up with her new girlfriend. “What’s Mr. J gonna think of us?”

“Forget about him, Harl. You’re with me now.” Ivy kissed Harley on the cheek. “C’mon, let’s get some rest.”

“Alright… It’s gonna be hard, y’know… Gettin’ used to bein’ your girlfriend. I devoted so much of my life to Mr. J.” Harley sighed, shrinking down under the blankets. A sudden sense of shame crept over her. “Oh no… Pammy, we shouldn’t have done what we just did…”

Ivy frowned and gently pet Harley’s head. “Hey, Harl, calm down… It’s- It’s all going to be okay. I promise to love you and take care of you every day. Okay?”

Hearing Ivy’s soothing voice made Harley slow down her breathing. “Okay, yeah…” She nodded and turned to look at Ivy. “I like it when you touch me, Red… I want to spend a lot more time with you, alright?”

“Oh trust me, so do I. Now let’s get some sleep, Harl. I think we’re both pretty tired out.”

“Yeah, we are… Nighty night, Red…”

Harley and Ivy both closed their eyes and cuddled up with each other. They had just begun a new relationship and it was going to be something special, they just knew it.


End file.
